MY YGO DADDY
by Shoujo's Revenge
Summary: discontinued How does the male cast of YuGiOh! take care of their 5yearold daughters? Compared to each other, which dad is the funnier one, the sternest one, the irresponsible one, etc? This fic is packed with plenty of kiddie humor!
1. Maiko: Joey and Mai's Daughter 1

"My YGO Daddy"

By: YkkGrl

A/N: This fic is inspired by a quiz on titled "Who is Your YGO

Daddy?" or err...something called that. I forgot the real title for the

quiz. Guess whose my dad?...Joey Wheeler! I guess he'd be a fun dad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the quiz on which this fic was based on

nor do I own . Ok? So don't sue me or anything.

Summary: The purpose of this fic is to see how each YGO male in the cast

does as a dad to a 5-yr old (OC) girl named whatever depending on the coupling. Who's a better dad out of every male in YGO? Who's the worst dad or best dad? What will it be like if you had Joey, Yugi...etc as a dad?

It's been almost 9 or 10 years since Joey and Mai first met at Duelist Kingdom. They developed feelings for each other but then part ways

after the DK tournament was over without expressing their love for each other. Until the end of Battle City and then they started to go out after that thus ending in their now successful marriage. Well not 'successful' like so sickenly happy that other couples wants to kill them but as in they love each other but not obssessing over each other in every second. Anyway, Mai has gotten pregnant after their honeymoon. (A/N: I hope I'm doing ok so far. Am I? Plz tell me in a review but don't flame me.) Wow is that fast sperm or what? Nine months later, the Wheelers has a little healthy baby

girl.

5 years later

It's almost 8 in the morning when Mai slowly opens her eyes and reaches with her right hand to the nightstand to the ringing phone. She let

out a tired groan before muttering a 'hullo' into the mouthpiece.

A familiar voice answered,"Hi, Mai! Are you busy this afternoon?"

"Anzu?! You called me this early in the morning just to ask me that??"

"It's not early, it's 8 already!"

"How can you be this cheerful in the morning?"

"I dunno, I just am? Anyway, are you busy today?"

"Not really, why?"

"Well the girls and I thought that ever since we all got married. We women have had no free time to ourselves, we always have to take care of our kids or the biggest kids ever: our husbands. So we're going to spend a whole day

of going to the mall, the spa and catch up on old times, wanna come?"

"Oh hell yeah! I need to get to a salon and get my nails done." She said

looking at her slightly chipped nails.

"Ok, we're gonna pick you up in the afternoon. So you'd better get ready,

bye!"

"Bye!" Mai hung up the phone and layed her head on the pillow and turned to

face Joey's sleeping face. It wasn't exactly angelic for there was spit

drippling down the side of his mouth. 'Baka', Mai thought amusingly to herself and smiled. Then she grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand and wiped away his disgusting drool. "Mommy!", yelled a voice from the other room. Mai sighed and hurriedly got out of her bed and ran to

the other room.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mai ran over to the side of her only daughter's bed. The little form was tossing and turning. Mai shook her shoulder to wake her up from her nightmare. Maiko's little eyes immediately opened and settled on

the woman with long blonde hair. "Mommy!" she immediately flew into her

arms and started to cry. Mai hugged her tightly and patted her back. "It's ok, it's ok. It's only a

dream."

10 A.M.

"What?!" Joey yelled. Mai put an index finger to her lips and made a

'shh' sound.

"She's still sleeping. I said I want you to look after Maiko while I go out

shopping today."

"BUT-" he began but was interrupted by Mai's 'shh'.

"But" he continued in a whisper "what if she needs her diaper changed? I'm

not good at changing diapers."

Mai looked at him weirdly before saying,"Err... Joey, she's five. She's

potty-trained. (A/N: That is the age for toddlers to be potty-trained,

right? Plz tell me. I don't remember from my own experience.)

"Yeah...but-sigh It's just that I'm kind of scared that I'll found out

that she hates me."

Mai stopped smiling and a look of pure sympathy crossed her face now. I

never knew Joey felt that way, I mean he doesn't really say anything to

Maiko but I always thought it was because he didn't want to make her

cry.When Maiko was only a little baby, she'd start crying whenever Joey

carried, fed, changed or even come near her.

"Good morning, Mommy" Maiko said, entering the kitchen and rubbing her

eyes.

"See?" Joey said quietly to Mai at the fact that she only greeted her and

not him.

"Ohayo, Maiko. Guess what?" Mai said with false excitement and clasping her

hands together. (A/N: That means 'good morning', right?)

Maiko attempted to climb into a chair without anybody's help but Mai lifted

her up anyway.

"What?" Maiko asked excitedly.

"Mommy's going shopping!"

"Yay! When are we going?"

"No, Mommy's going shopping! You and Daddy are going to spend the day

together!"

"Uh...but-but Mommy, you promised you're going bring me to Saku-chan's

birthday party today!"

"Daddy can take you!"

"What?!" Joey exclaimed.

A/N: Ok, that's all for now! You like it? Does it suck? Should I rewrite it or discontinue it? Plz give me some feedback and I need some mommies!

EDITED: I am no longer writing this story so stop e-mailing me or writing me reviews about how you want to be in my story.


	2. Maiko: Joey&Mai's Daughter

"My YGO Daddy"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the quiz on which this fic was based on  
nor do I own Quizilla.com. Ok? So don't sue me or anything.  
  
Summary: The purpose of this fic is to see how each YGO male in the cast  
does as a dad to a 5-yr old (OC) girl named whatever depending on the coupling. Who's a better dad out of every male in YGO? Who's the worstest dad or best dad? What will it be like if you had Joey, Yugi...etc as a dad?  
  
A/N: Couple of announcements first before I begin my story. First, I know a lot of people wants to be a mommy but couldn't you at least tell me what you think of my story? (Thank you to the people who did tell me what they thought. You made me feel special. ^_^) Second, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura and Yami are all taken! If you are chosen, I have e-mailed you. Third, on with  
the story!!!!!  
  
~In the Afternoon~  
  
Mai and Joey were discussing the situation when the doorbell rang.  
  
"They're here!" Mai said happily turning away from Joey.  
  
"But Mai....!" Joey whined.  
  
"No buts, you're gonna to take Maiko to her friend's birthday party or else!" Mai said in a restrained calm way and pointing a threatening finger  
to his chest.  
  
The doorbell rang again and then stopped followed by a cheerful  
voice,"Konnichiwa, Maiko-chan!!!"  
  
"Konnichiwa, Auntie Anzu!" said a tiny voice.  
  
Mai rushed out to the front door to greet her friends and Joey followed in  
hopes he could get out of spending time with his daughter, who probably (according to him anyway) doesn't want to spend time with him. I mean, I  
don't blame her. Who would want a loser for a dad anyway?  
  
"How's it going, big bro?" Serenity asked as she saw Joey following Mai.  
  
"Huh?", he snapped out of his reverie and looked up,"Oh, hi, sis. Oh,  
peachy. Just peachy." he muttered, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Ok! No time for chit-chat" Mai pushed the girls out the door.  
  
Before she was halfway out the door, she bent down to Maiko's height and  
kissed her forehead and muttered, "Be good for Daddy, ok?"  
  
Maiko gave her a hug and nodded,"I will"  
  
~3 Hours Before Sakura's (Saku-chan) B-day Party~  
  
"Ahh!! Daddy, we're late!!!" Maiko shrieked, nervously looking at the  
clock.  
  
"Huh?", he looked at the clock,"No, it's not. We have plenty of time."  
  
"Oh, well how would I know? I can't tell time."  
  
Joey and Maiko has been sitting in the living room ever since Mai left with her friends and now they're all waiting until it's time to go to Maiko's friend's birthday party. Joey's cheek was supported by the palm of his left  
hand while his left elbow was on the sofa arm. He almost drifted off to  
sleep when the phone began to ring.  
  
"Hello? *yawns* Wheeler residence", he said sluggishly.  
  
"Hey, Joey. Before I forgot Maiko wants to look special at her friend's  
party so dress her up in that new dress I bought her", Mai said then  
started to giggle.  
  
"Where are you?" Joey asked suspiciously and suddenly not so tired anymore.  
  
"I'm at Anzu's cousin's spa," she answered with another giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing *giggles* Stop it, Adam. That tickles!" (A/N: Ok this does NOT mean Mai is cheating on Joey. She's just getting a massage from a guy and I  
only put this in for laughs.)  
  
"Ech! Adam?! Mai...!"  
  
"Anyway, just remember it's the blue dress in plastic covering hanging in  
the closet. Ja Ne."  
  
Then Mai hung up leaving Joey with a flustered face.  
  
"Daddy, are you ok?" Maiko asked him, noticing his face turning red.  
  
"Mai wouldn't cheat on me....", he muttered to himself.  
  
"I feel so much better now", he said with an uneasy smile.  
  
I think Daddy's gone crazy.  
  
To be continued.....By tonight!!!  
  
A/N: I have to tell everybody who is either chosen or applying to be a mommy that they wouldn't be mentioned all throughout the whole fic. But you'll still be in it just not in every chapter. Alright? I mean this  
fic is about the YGO dads more than moms so sorry.  
  
3 Choosen Moms So Far:  
  
Michelle/Seto Kaiba  
  
Kiyoshi/Ryou Bakura  
  
Nasreen/Yami 


	3. Maiko: Joey&Mai's Daughter2

"My YGO Daddy"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the quiz on which this fic was based on  
nor do I own Quizilla.com. Ok? So don't sue me or anything.  
  
Summary: The purpose of this fic is to see how each YGO male in the cast  
does as a dad to a 5-yr old (OC) girl named whatever depending on the coupling. Who's a better dad out of every male in YGO? Who's the worstest dad or best dad? What will it be like if you had Joey, Yugi...etc as a dad?  
  
A/N: Thanx for the reviews!!! You people are the greatest! Now I have about 50 reviews! Sorry about delaying this chapter. BTW, no more applicants! I've already chosen and there are too many votes for Malik! BTW, Sakura's just my OC and I only used that name b/c it's so common and it was the first name that popped in my head while I was typing.  
  
After Joey's little mental breakdown, he fell asleep and little Maiko was waiting until he woke up. She was getting anxious for some cake (A/N: Like father, like daughter) and to see her best friend. She walked over to the couch where he was currently snoring and poked his shoulders a little bit and whispered,"Daddy?" All she got as a response was a mumble and him turning around to face the back of the couch. "Daddy! Time to wake up!" she yelled in his ear. No response this time. She sighed and shrugged her little shoulders. "I didn't want to do this", she mumbled to herself.  
  
Maiko went into the kitchen and dragged a chair from the table over to the sink. She got a small pot from a lower cabinet and climbed up on the chair. Turning on the cold water knob, she let the water fill the pot up a few inches under the rim. Maiko remembered her witty mother use this maneuver on him once. It was when he was too lazy to wash the dishes and her mommy wasn't exactly going to tolerate it.  
  
She got off the chair but carefully so she wouldn't spill the water and make a mess on the floor. Her mommy wasn't going to be happy then. Although, she was just a little 5-yr old girl, she still managed to hold the heavy pot but spilling a few drops here and there. Silently, she stalked over to the straw-haired snoring man and pour the whole pot of H2O on his head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed while sputtering at the same time.  
  
"Good! You're awake!" she said perkily. She pulled him by his arm and dragged him over to the clock.  
  
"Is it time to go yet?" she asked, pointing up at the clock. Joey couldn't help but be annoyed by her. She acted as if she didn't do anything wrong. One look in her pleading purple eyes made that feeling of annoyance flutter away.  
  
He blew his wet strands of hair out of his face before looking up at the clock. It was exactly one hour before her friend's birthday and they aren't even dressed for the occasion yet. Maiko squinted her eyes to try to determine the time but with failure. Just as she opened her mouth to ask Joey if it was time yet. She was carried by the waist by Joey and was rushed into her bedroom.  
  
He tried without success to remember where Mai said the new dress was located at. 'Come on, come on, think!' he hit his forehead with his palm. Maiko was still in his embrace but she jumped down without Joey noticing and walked over to her closet. She wasn't sure how much time she still had so she figured to get ready anyway. Joey finally snapped out of it in time to see Maiko opening the closet doors.  
  
"Duh! The closet!" he silently scolded himself. He went over and took out her new blue dress. It was a small blue dress that had doily on the skirt part and designs of pretty flowers on the shirt part. (A/N: It's basically one of those dresses you wore as a toddler for girls of course and you often complained to your mom how much it itches b/c of all the stratchy material such as doily or whatever. It was itchy to me but if it was not to you then you probably don't understand.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maiko looked nice in her blue dress and she was holding the present for Sakura. Her hair which greatly resembles Mai's was left alone, trailing down her back. After Maiko got dressed, Joey decided to do something about her hair. Although, he was no hair Picasso he had tried to style it. He had tried to put it in cute curly pigtails but he didn't know how to use a curling iron. He couldn't even tie her hair in pigtails because they always ended up uneven. He had tried to put it in a ponytail but the hairties always broke. Finally, he just brushed it and let it trail down her back to her waist. Now they are both walking to Sakura's house Joey rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds before a woman with red hair opened it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura's mother. You are?" she said.  
  
"I'm Maiko's old man, Joey Wheeler" he said proudly. A little girl about Maiko's age came out from behind the woman's legs and greeted Maiko.  
  
"Hi, Maiko-chan!"  
  
"Happy birthday, Saku-chan!" Maiko went inside with Sakura, who is also a redhead. Joey was about to leave when Sakura's mom asked," Aren't you going to stay?" Joey shook his head when Maiko noticed Joey was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Come on, Daddy! Stay!" Maiko whined, hugging his legs. Joey was amazed at this because he thought she never liked him.  
  
Smiling, he bent down and hugged her and murmured, "Okay". She cheered up instantly and dragged him to the living room where everybody was. He suddenly didn't feel so comfortable when he saw that the only guests were Sakura's female friends and their moms. Not one male in sight but him. He instantly wanted to get out of there as soon as he can.  
  
A/N: UH-OH! Joey's in trouble! In the next chapter, he's going to have to play girlie games and lots more!!! Aren't I evil? The next chapter is probably going to be the last chapter with Joey, Mai and Maiko. The chapter after that is going to be Ryou, Kiyoshi and Ayame. Short chapter, I know but I ran out of ideas. If you have any ideas for any 'girlie' games that little girls play w/ their mother or what moms do w/ their daughters for fun. Plz tell me some in a review and I'll be grateful.  
4 Chosen Mommies:  
(Yami) Bakura/Lynn  
  
Yugi Motou/Rian Stacies  
  
Yami Malik/Misty  
  
Duke Devlin (Otogi)/Sanura 


	4. Maiko: Joey and Mai's Daughter 3

Author: YkkGrl

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns the original Yu-Gi-Oh plot, characters, settings, etc. I only own Maiko.

**A/N:** Once again, I have already chose a participant for each character from Yu-Gi-Oh. If anybody had bothered to read the author notes (A/N), they would know that most of the characters have been chosen a mate. Also, please submit an actual review even if you're trying to be a 'mommy'. Thank you.

Chapter 3

Maiko: Joey and Mai's Daughter (Part 3)

Joey was nervously looking around at all of Maiko's friends and their mothers, he couldn't believe he had gotten himself in this mess. Sure he was glad that Maiko wanted him to stay, but around all these women and no man in sight except him? What exactly were they going to do during this birthday party? Play with dolls?

He felt Maiko let go of his head, he tried to call for her. But she was already running towards her bestfriend, who was holding an issue of their favorite shoujo manga. (shoujo manga: Japanese comic especially for girls) He wanted to be close to Maiko like how a child wants to be near his mom when he's scared. _Mai, what have you gotten me into?_ Joey thought, as he walked over to the snack table. There were mostly just little kiddy snacks like cookies, muffins, cupcakes, candy and juice. Which was fine with Joey, since he was hungry enough to eat a horse.

"All right, everybody now that all the guests are here. Let's all play some games!" Sakura's mom announced.

All the mothers sweetly said "Yay!" along with their cute little daughters. Joey was the only one, who was busy piling his paper plate with sweets and junkfood to hear the announcement. Maiko pulled on his pantleg and whispered to him that she wanted him to join them. He slowly put down his plate of food and let Maiko drag him to the center of the living room. Every mother and daughter were already sitting in a circle, now they were patiently waiting for Maiko and Joey to be seated.

Joey could see that some of the little girls were giggling and pointing at him, while their mothers scolded them but couldn't help chuckling themselves. Maiko didn't seem to notice herself, she just sat down next to Sakura. Joey reluctantly plopped down besides the smiling Maiko.

"Okay, now the first game we're going to play is beauty pageant!" Sakura said.

The little girls around Joey, including the little blonde cheered loudly while the mothers started to get up. They were going to go through their purse to find some make-up so they could dress their daughters' face up. Joey kept looking back and forth to every mother producing different shades of lipstick, eyeshadow, blush, powder and other make-up items from their bags.

_Crap! I didn't know we were going to need make-up! Then again, I didn't even know I was going to stay here. Gotta think of something fast!_

Joey tried to find a way out of this dilemma, peering at every woman in the room. _Where was Mai's purse when you needed it? Hmm...Now if I were make-up, where would I be at this moment?_

"Excuse me, Maiko-chan's dad." someone said, pulling at his pantleg.

Joey looked down to see the birthday girl herself, she held a make-up kit out to him. "I thought you can use this for Maiko-chan." she said, smiling.

Joey smiled back and thanked her, gratefully taking the pink colored make-up kit. Then he raced back to Maiko, who was watching as her friends were getting makeovers. Once she saw him, she said," Daddy, I want to be pretty as mommy. Can you make me as pretty as she is?"

Joey nodded, smiling gently as he began to open the mini-make-up kit. There were small lipsticks of pink and red, reddish and light pink with glitter blush, purple eyeshadow, peach white powder in the make-up kit. The make-up kit only consisted of play make-up but it was good enough for Joey. In truth, he didn't want to put gobs of real make-up on her face. He already thought that she was pretty enough without it.

But since she was little and didn't understand much things, he figured that he would just let her put on pretend make-up just this once. However, when she grows up, she's forbidden to put on make-up.

Putting on make-up wasn't exactly Joey's forte, so he was pretty confused as to put what on where. He knew that the little stick things are lipstick but what are the glittery stuff for? He watched the other women and sweatdropped. He couldn't believe how calm they were doing this kind of thing. I should've watched Mai whenever she put on make-up.

"All right, I'll do the best I can. Hopefully, it'll come out better." he said, huffing up his chest.

For the next thirty minutes, he attempted to dress up his daughter's face. Unfortunately, it wasn't successful at all. Much to Joey's relief, the other mothers offered to help fix her face. Maiko didn't see how her daddy's attempt looked like. Lucky for her, she never did. The mothers would, also , never want to show her how she looked like before they fixed her. There would also never be a description of it because it's so horrible.

Now that all the make-up fiasco was over with. It was time for the girls to choose a pretty dress and decorate their hair, then the pageant would start. Joey didn't bother trying to find a dress for Maiko; the one she had on was good enough. However, Joey decided to try to do something with her hair again. He stole some decoration ribbons from the staircases and tried to think of something to do with them.

"Maiko would probably look better with purple ribbons, instead of the green ones." Joey said, carefully deciding which ribbons matched Maiko's light blue dress.

With Maiko's back turned away, he started to tie the purple ribbon around a lock of hair, then another. "There! I'm finished!" Joey proclaimed, smiling triumphly to his achievement.

He could finally style hair now! He tapped Maiko on the shoulder, so he could show her how she looked like with a mirror he held in his hand. When she turned around, he saw that her cheeks were redder than the blush and she was holding onto her stomach. There were chocolate stains on her little fingers and they could also been seen around her mouth. She had been sneaking brownies, chocolate chip cookies and other chocolate snacks. Now she had a terrible stomachache. She felt like she had to throw up.

"I don't feel good, daddy," she moaned, hiccupping at the same time.

He smacked his forehead. _Oh, great. She just had to pick up my habit of eating too much._ Quickly, he picked her up and told Sakura's mother what was happening. He told her that they had to leave. She told him that she hoped that Maiko would be okay and some instructions on how to cure a stomachache.

Worried, Joey drove all the way home with Maiko moaning miserably. When they got home, he saw that Mai was still out with Anzu and the others. He changed Maiko out of her dress and into comfortable pajamas. He followed the instructions that Sakura's mom gave him, which was to put her into bed and rub her stomache with some kind of ointment. It smelled but it was working because Maiko wasn't hurting so much anymore.

As she was drifting off to sleep, Maiko touched his cheek and whispered," I love you, daddy....."

Joey smiled and stayed by her bedside and fell asleep himself. He also told her that he loved his only daughter.

When Mai came home two hours later, she saw Joey and Maiko sleeping. She smiled, put a blanket over Joey and kissed both Maiko and Joey on the forehead.

A/N: Finally! Finished Maiko: Joey and Mai's daughter chapters. Next is going to be Ayame: Ryou and Kiyoshi's daughter. hehe I bet she's already forgotten about this fic but one can't predict. What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Could've been better?


	5. Ayame: Ryou and Kiyoshi's Daughter

A/N: This chapter features Ryou Bakura's daughter, Ayame. Oh, yeah, this is the last time that I'm going to say this: **stop giving me your mommy profiles; the mommies have already been chosen. Although, I'm still deciding on who should get Malik. Sorry...**

Chapter 5

Ayame: Ryou and Kiyoshi's daughter

"Daddy...Daddy..." Ayame poked one of Ryou's closed eyelids, waiting for him to wake up. Currently, the white-haired man was curled under a snuggly quilt, turning away from his daughter's jabbing. Ayame, his white-haired and violet-eyed five-year-old angel, was getting impatient with her still slumbering father. She crossed her arms and huffed angrily. _Daddy promised mommy that he would take care of me while she's at work today. I'm hungwy. _It was already 12 in the afternoon and while Kiyoshi, Ayame's mother and Ryou's wife had already fed the little girl breakfast; oatmeal, orange juice and one cookie. It was now lunchtime and her little stomach was rumbling. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to take measures in her own hands.

Quietly, Ayame climbed up onto the bed and peering at the covered lump of a man, she started to yell and jumped up and down. "Wake up, daddy! It's lunch time! Ayame-chan is hungwy!" She sang loudly and continued on jumping until the lump started to move slowly. She could hear him groaning due to the loud yells and the constant moving of the bed. While the little girl was energetically singing and jumping on the bed, Ryou's hand snaked out from under the blankets and grabbed a hold of her ankle. She let out a surprised squeal and stopped jumping as Ryou finally came out from the quilt, his long white hair in disarray.

"Ayame, please, Daddy is sleeping. Stop singing and get back into bed," he said wearily, making his daughter sit down next to him.

"Dadddyyy..." Ayame said, a pout on her face. "It's the afternoon already! I want lunch and you're supposed to watch me, 'member? Besides, sleeping's no fun!" She smiled and pulled his arm, trying to lift him up. "I know! After lunch, we should go to the zoo, Daddy! I wanna go and feed the elephants!"

"But you already went to the zoo yesterday!" Ryou whined slightly, sitting up and combing his fingers through his messy hair.

Ayame chose to ignore what he just said, grabbing one of the pillows and started to whack him with the pillow while jumping up and down on the bed. "Pillow fight!" She had exclaimed and was giggling wildly. Ryou sweatdropped and grabbed for the little girl, pinning her down and taking the pillow from her. Ayame pouted but started to giggle again when Ryou had started to tickle her stomach. "Daddy! Stop! No fair!" She half-whined and half giggling.

He stopped and grinned down at his daughter. "Well, it wasn't fair of you to wake me up like that when I was sleeping, was it?" He countered playfully and feigned seriousness.

"Yes, it was," was what wily Ayame said. Ryou frowned slightly at the comment but brushed it off. Although, he **_was _**tired; he remembered that he had promised his wife that he would take care of their daughter. None of their trusted babysitters were available and it _has _been a while since he spent time with his only child.

"I want cookies for lunch!" She suddenly yelled, surprising Ryou whom suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, no, you don't," he said. "Your mom'll kill me if she finds out I gave you only cookies for lunch. I'll make you something thing nutritious."

"Mommy doesn't need to know..." Ayame said sing songly and giving him a mischievous smile.

"Nice try, Ayame," he said, kissing the top of her head and set her down on the floor. "You just wait and I'll make you something yummy and good for you."

Ayame made a face and stuck out her tongue in a disgusted manner. "Is it going to have yucky veggies in it?"

"Vegetables are good for you," Ryou said simply. "Hold on. I'll be right back, Ayame. I've gotta go brush my teeth." With that, he slipped his feet into previous white slippers (but Ayame had gotten a hold of them one day and thought that her daddy's slippers needed some colors on it). Now they had a picture of her favorite animal on it, a pink bunny in markers, a blue sky, white clouds and a bright sun peeking from behind one of the clouds. Boy, was did he remember the day that he had gotten back his slippers. He had wanted to buy new slippers but after looking at Ayame's precious face, he just sighed and accepted the interesting new additions. Occasionally, he hid the slippers whenever any of his friends would come over. The images of Joey and Tristan's amused faces would pop into his head whenever he thought what would happen if anybody else besides Ayame and Kiyoshi ever _did _see them.

"I wanna come, too!" Ayame said, following him to the bathroom. Ryou just shrugged, thinking that nothing awful would happen but was he wrong. As he entered the bathroom, Ayame immediately put the toilet cover down and climbed on top of it and watched as Ryou gotten his blue toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it. He set down the tube of toothpaste on the edge of the sink, which caught Ayame's interest. Ryou stared dully into the mirror, occasionally running his free hand into his still tangled hair and using his other hand to brush his teeth in a circular motion. He didn't notice that Ayame had grabbed the toothpaste, the cap of which was not closed properly, and squeezed hard until something white had landed on the side of his face followed by a fit of giggling.

"Ayame, no!" Ryou yelled, finally noticing that Ayame's silver hair, face, arms and clothes were covered in white toothpaste. She made to lick one of the sweet smelling toothpaste but Ryou had seized her arm before she could. She had stopped giggling and pouted at the hand around her arm. "You shouldn't eat the toothpaste; it's toxic!" Ryou continued, biting down on the toothbrush and carrying her out of the bathroom at the same time.

Ten minutes later, Ryou had finished brushing his teeth and cleaning the mess that Ayame had made on the bathroom and on herself. Now he was stuck with the task of making lunch for her; he wasn't exactly the world's terrible cook but Ayame Bakura was NOT easy to please when it came to meals. She, like other children, usually liked cookies or whatever sweets kids liked to eat. Though unlike other children, she was the ultimate picky eater, she abhorred any vegetables which was essential to everyone's diet.

"Cookies, cookies, cookies!" Ayame chanted, sitting at her high chair, continuously banging on the table. Ryou always kind of wondered how his daughter got her boisterous behavior when he and his wife, Kiyoshi were more quiet and reserved. Ayame, sometimes, reminded him of his other side, Bakura, which was scary but of course, Ayame wasn't as...psychotic, for lack of a better word, as him.

"How about some rice balls?" Ryou said, rolling up his sleeves and getting some ingredients from the cupboard. Ayame shook her head with a "no way" look and repeated "cookies."

"Ayame..." Ryou sighed.

A/N: Finally, the end of that chapter. It's not as long as I'd like it to be but better to update than not update at all, right? First off, I'd like to apologize to Kiyoshi-chan for saying that I was going release a chapter soon but didn't. Yep, bet you were plenty mad about that but I was just out of ideas and then I forgot about the fic...More humorous things will happen in the next continuing of Ayame: Ryou and Kiyoshi's daughter chapters. Though if anybody could give me some suggestions as to where they should go besides the zoo...I would be grateful. Anyway, Kiyoshi-chan, what'd you think of the chapter? Is Ayame cute or do you want me to modify her character? Just tell me what kind of characteristics want her to have if you can think of any, ok? For the rest of the readers, please review.

**Bad News:** I, Phoenix Kaen, will have to stop updating my fanfics for a while b/c senior year (in high school) for me is going to be less than a week and I promised to dedicate my time in my work to try to get into a good college. So that means I'll regretfully have to update during my free time which is probably during winter, spring or whatever else breaks come up. Anyway, I hope that none of my reviewers stop reading my fics and have the patience to wait. Thank you for all the kind comments for this story b/c I really like kiddie humor.


End file.
